


The Shadows On Your Face

by tonysta_k



Category: Brooklyn nine-nine
Genre: F/M, Fertility Issues, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Pregnancy, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 20:11:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10368495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonysta_k/pseuds/tonysta_k
Summary: A smile that’s as rare as snow in Florida appears on Amy’s face. “Thank you.”The captain nods his head, watching as Amy moves towards the door. “Oh and Amy,” he waits for her to turn around, “No matter what the result is tomorrow, take the day off.” He knows Amy will be overwhelmed either way.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fjtzsimmons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fjtzsimmons/gifts).



> I haven't written this pairing for a while and I've missed them, so here's this; a pregnancy fic and the beginning of a series (which hopefully I'll update as much as I can).
> 
> Also this is dedicated to Lou because she always discusses these two with me and she's just wonderful in general.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!!

Amy and Jake have been trying for a baby for a year now. The decision to have a baby together came after their fourth wedding anniversary. Jake had been the one to suggest it, and although Amy wasn’t sure at first, she realised that she did want a child with Jake when she started noticing just how ready they truly were for a baby. They’ve been living together for six years now, both their jobs are stable and they’re financially secure. It all seemed perfect, until six months after trying Amy found out that there’s a low chance of her ever conceiving.

“I’m sure that this time it’s going to work,” Jake says, moving his hand to squeeze Amy’s. They’re driving to the fertility clinic to try they’re second round of IVF treatment. The last time was a false hope; Amy’s body thought she was pregnant, but when they went back to the clinic, it was revealed that it was a phantom pregnancy. “And if not, we can try again, okay?”

“It’s not exactly we can just keep doing, Jake,” Amy says, hating to be the voice of reason but knowing that one of them has to go into this situation with their eyes wide open instead of their head in the clouds. “If it doesn’t work this time, we leave it for a while. I can’t keep doing this, it’s too much. We’ll get a dog or something.”

Jake chuckles, but there’s tears in his eyes. “You’re allergic to dogs, Ams.”

With a shrug of her shoulder, Amy closes her eyes and squeezes Jake’s hand. “I rather live with a constant allergic reaction than false hope all the time.”

___

It’s been two weeks since Amy received her IVF treatment. She’s got an appointment tomorrow in the clinic to see if she’s pregnant or not. She refuses to use pharmacy pregnancy tests since the phantom pregnancy a week months back. Currently she’s sat at her desk, typing up a file that the captain assigned her. She hasn’t been sent out with the team since the IVF treatment, and whilst she misses it, she’s not complaining that she gets to do more file work than normal.

“Santiago, a word please.”

Amy looks up to see the captain stood by his door. She gets up without having to be told again, and heads into his office. “What is it Captain? Have I done something?”

The captain shakes his head, gesturing for Amy to take a seat whilst he takes his own on the other side of the desk. He sits back in the chair, hands clasped together. “Peralta tells me that you received another lot of IVF treatment recently, and from the lack of excitement and parenting talk, I take it you haven’t had any results yet?”

“I have an appointment tomorrow, sir,” Amy replies, the tip of her finger drawing circles over her black trousers. “It won’t be a problem if the treatment does work, will it? I’ll still be coming into work and I won’t take advantage or anything like that, if that’s the concern.”

“The thought of you doing so never crossed my mind,” the captain explains. “I called you in here because I want you to know that if the treatment doesn’t work, it isn’t the end of the road. Have you ever considered adoption? Surrogacy?”

Amy’s lips pull into a tight smile. “With all due respect sir, I don’t think it’s really any of your concern.”

“That’s true, but your welfare is my concern. We all noticed how depressed you got the last time the treatment failed, and I want you to know that we’re here for you. Although I won’t admit it to anyone - especially Peralta - this precinct is more than a work force, we’re a family. We must have each other’s backs.”

“Of course, sorry - I didn’t mean to be so rude or to jump to conclusions, it’s just-”

“It’s a stressful situation, I understand that,” the captain gets up to get something off his shelf - a book by the looks of it from where Amy’s sat - before sitting back down. “Here, have this.”

The book is slid across the table, and Amy picks it up. It’s a poetry book; one that’s high up on her to read list, but low on her affordable list. She looks up at the captain, speechless. She’s been trying to get her hands on this book for years. “I, I don’t understand.”

“The university in which Kevin works in got rid of some books from the library. He decided to play the hero and save a couple from being throw away. However, the book is not to neither of our likings, so I thought it might serve as a good gift for you. Not to mention it’ll take your mind off the stress you're under with any luck.”

A smile that’s as rare as snow in Florida appears on Amy’s face. “Thank you.”

The captain nods his head, watching as Amy moves towards the door. “Oh and Amy,” he waits for her to turn around, “No matter what the result is tomorrow, take the day off.” He knows Amy will be overwhelmed either way.

___

When Amy’s throwing up the next morning before her appointment, Jake wants to take it as a good sign. Morning sickness can start after two weeks, right? “Do you need any help?” He asks from outside the bathroom door.

There’s a heavy sound, then nothing for a couple of seconds. “I’m good,” Amy calls, but her voice sounds weak. Then comes an, “Oh god.” And Jake doesn’t ask before rushing in. He stops in his tracks when he sees Amy’s thrown up (a small amount of) blood, before helping her up to her feet. “Don’t panic,” he says, seeing the tears well up in her eyes. He takes her in his arms, “I’m sure it’s just a normal part of pregnancy.” It’s that line that prompts a sob to leave Amy’s mouth.

___

“The amount of blood you threw up doesn’t sound like it’s dangerous,” the nurse is telling them as she hands Amy a plastic cup of water. “I’m going to do the pregnancy test now, and if you’re pregnant then we’ll make sure that your body is coping and your baby’s okay. If you’re not pregnant, you’ll want to book an appointment with your doctor. Pregnant or not, throwing up blood is rarely a good thing.”

_Great_ , Amy thinks as she takes a sip of water. _Even if I am pregnant, there could be something wrong._

Jake presses a kiss to Amy’s forehead, smiling at her the best that he can. “You all right?” He asks, getting his reply in the form of Amy leaning her head on his shoulder. He squeezes her thigh softly.

“Right, if you’re ready Amy, we’ll go do the test and see if there’s any problems if you are,” the nurse says, her smile the only genuine one in the room.

With a sigh, Amy gets up. She’s more nervous this time than she was last time, and there’s no hope (real or false) in her. She turns to Jake, leaning over to kiss his lips before walking out of the room without a word spoken.

___

After twenty minutes of waiting, Jake’s getting worried. All types of scenarios are flying around in his head, turning his stomach sick with anxiety. He doesn’t know how this type of stuff works, even if he has read millions (one and a half) of pregnancy books. The thing is, they never tell you about the things that could go wrong (or maybe he hasn’t got to those parts yet).

The door opens just then, and Amy steps in. For the first time in a while, she’s smiling properly - her teeth showing, pure happiness radiating through her. She speaks before Jake gets a chance to. “I’m pregnant,” she says, moving over to Jake and wrapping her arms around him. “We’re gonna be parents, you’re gonna be a dad.”

Jake holds Amy tightly in his arms, not trying to hide the tears in his eyes. “And the blood? It isn’t anything to worry about?”

“Completely normal,” the nurse (who Jake hadn’t realised was there) answers. “Nothing to worry about.”

Jake can’t help but cry tears of happiness, and it doesn’t take long before Amy’s joined in. The treatment actually worked this time, they’re going to be parents, they can finally start their family.

Amy pulls back, cupping Jake’s cheeks, her smile still on her face. “I’m so happy,” she says, a small chuckle following. “I’m even happier that I get to have a baby with the one man who’s never let me down or given up on me.”

Jake shakes his head. “The idea of giving up on you, or on us never crossed my mind.” He pulls Amy back into his arms. “I’ll always be here for you, _always_.” It’s then that he steps back to put his hand on Amy’s stomach, “And this one, I’ll never leave either of your sides.”


End file.
